Cheronica Drabbles
by jimalim320
Summary: A collection of my Cheronica drabbles, headcanons, prompts, etc that are too short to post alone. Basically things I post to my tumblr account, just wanted to put it somewhere else for those of you who don't use that site.
1. Season 1 Finale Alternate Scene

I was having a lovely chat with "chaoticbombshells" (tumblr) earlier today about our fave leading ladies, and this drabble idea came from our analysis of the finale.

Prompt: Imagine if Cheryl just stayed at Veronica's house (while the others went to the jubilee) and was just sitting on the couch when she got home with Archie and she just awkwardly waved.

Imagine Veronica and Archie entering Veronica's apartment stumbling over each other as they fight for dominance, their lips clumsily smashing together. After the door is shut, Veronica pushes Archie up against the wall.

Before they can go any further, a loud clearing of the throat rings out from the living room.

The pair sucking face, detach quicker than they can process. Veronica almost falls in the process. They find the source of the noise to be a lonely looking Cheryl who was sitting on the couch, legs curled up to her chest. The redhead awkwardly waves, and Veronica instantly feels like the biggest asshole for even leaving the girl in the first place. She practically pushes Archie out of the apartment door without so much as a goodbye. Her cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"Please don't let me ruin the fun, I'm always down to watch." Cheryl lets out dryly.

Veronica knows she's kidding, but sometimes Cheryl's sarcasm is so scarily convincing, she's not so sure. She's a little bit weirded out (and maybe just the tiniest bit turned on) Veronica makes her way over to the couch, tentatively sitting next to Cheryl on the couch. "I fucked up."

"Did you though? Cause I'm pretty sure you just sent that ship sailing." Cheryl replies, her words dripping of innuendo.

"No!" Veronica yells in disgust, but also laughing at the joke. "I mean, I shouldn't have left."

"Yea." Cheryl agrees very matter of factly.

Veronica is a bit taken aback by Cheryl's bluntness, somehow even in the aftermath of such tragedy Cheryl doesn't seem to lose her edge.

"You're going to use this against me in the future aren't you?" Veronica asks, knowing full well what the answer is.

"Oh of course, but it will honestly do more damage to Archie, poor boy can't even hold his own. You're too good for him." Cheryl leans in close, staring Veronica directly in the eyes. "If I were in his position, I'd put up a fight." She throws in an air kiss and a wink, before getting off the couch and walking toward the door.

A dumbfounded Veronica sits paralyzed on the couch, mouth agape. By the time she turns around to look at the retreating figure, Cheryl had already slipped through the door.


	2. Headcanons Pt 1

**A/N: Hey so these are all old headcanons I wrote and posted to my tumblr (iwouldneverleaveher) over the course of season 1, organized newest to oldest.**

 **Headcanons:**

It's no secret Veronica can sing. Especially since she does it all the time. On the rare occasion she's not belting out whatever song is currently stuck in her head, she's humming it quietly, yet not quietly enough to keep Cheryl from hearing it during their homework dates. She pretends to be annoyed by it, but secretly Cheryl loves it. "Ronn, I can't focus on calculus with the faint sound of Lorde buzzing in my ear." To which Veronica only hums louder in response. Cheryl especially loves how the only way she can actually get Veronica to stop it, is by busying her lips with a different, more two-person activity. Perhaps that's exactly why Veronica does it in the first place, because she knows it'll almost always end in a make out session. Regardless, it's a win-win situation.

The night before Jason's funeral, Cheryl had another nightmare. Luckily this time someone was there to calm her down.

Cheryl kicked Veronica in the back, ultimately waking her up. Veronica rolled over to see a shaking and sweating Cheryl, obviously having a bad dream. She tried to wake her up by gently pushing on her arm, but it wasn't until she lightly tapped her face, that Cheryl woke up with a gasp. Veronica was softly stroking Cheryl's cheek, "Hey. You're ok." She whispered quietly, removing her hand from Cheryl's face.

Cheryl let out a deep breath and started crying. Her breathing quickly getting more and more haggard. Veronica immediately pulled the redhead in close, wrapping her up in both arms. She held Cheryl until the sobs died down.

They ended up laying there, Cheryl's head on Veronica's chest arm tucked gently under her chin, Veronica's arms encircling Cheryl loosely. Neither girl thought to move, relaxing in each other's embrace.

They don't go on dates often. Or rather they don't go out in public much. They definitely have those nights where they get all glammed up and hit the club, or go to a nice restaurant, but they prefer to spend their date nights in, watching movies/tv, cooking meals together, and believe it or not playing board games. If you had told Veronica months ago, when she first met Cheryl, that the redhead was so into ~ _domestic life_ ~ she would have laughed in your face! But now she wouldn't have it any other way. She lives for the nights where they cuddle on the couch watching their favorite films, silently teasing each other until they can't handle it anymore and just end up making out, the movie long forgotten noise in the background.

In response to these pictures, post/158338769496/imagine-cheryl-being-so-extra-that-she-wants-to

Imagine Cheryl being so extra that she wants to hire a professional photographer to take pictures of her and her girlfriend. Veronica thinks this is very unnecessary yet cute, so she convinces her girl to agree to a compromise: they buy Jughead dinner at Pop's for a week in exchange for a photo shoot and digital copies of the images.

In response to this quote, "To be honest with you, I don't have the words to make you feel better, but I do have the arms to give you a hug, ears to listen to whatever you want to talk about, and I have a heart; a heart that's aching to see you smile again."

Veronica texts Cheryl cute uplifting quotes randomly every day, letting her know she's here for her. After Jason's funeral, Cheryl had been nothing short of a mess. Her parents have all but disowned her for the dress stunt she pulled. Receiving these texts from Veronica always puts a smile on her face, if only for a moment. It's this one ^ with Veronica's accompanying commentary; "while I didn't write these words, I feel whoever did read my mind ❤" That causes Cheryl to break out in tears at lunch. This reaction, which Veronica had witnessed from across the quad causes her to furrow her brows, and slump in her seat. After a moment she feels her phone vibrate in her hand. Cheryl's name flashes across the screen with the message: "Veronica, you're the only thing keeping me going these days. I'll never be able to thank you enough for everything, love you." Veronica looked up, searching for the redhead across the way, and when their eyes meet, Cheryl smiles perhaps the most genuine smile since her brother died. Veronica mouths a "love you" to return the redhead's sentiment. She adds in a playful wink, which causes Cheryl to laugh. And that was a sight Veronica would remember forever.

Cheryl visits Polly a lot. Mainly because she wants to be close to Jason's baby, and being in its presence oddly gives her peace. Plus, it definitely doesn't hurt that most of the time she gets to see Veronica in the process.

When she arrives at the Lodges' one afternoon, Cheryl is sad to find out Polly wasn't home. Veronica invites her in anyway (because maybe she enjoys getting to see Cheryl a lot more too)

It's the first time they've been alone together since the night of Jason's memorial. They sit in the living room in silence for a few minutes before Veronica chimes in "so how are things at home?" She alludes to the horrible way Cheryl's parents treat her.

"I mostly just stay in my room, or don't come home until they're in bed." Veronica is saddened by Cheryl's answer. She moves from the armchair she was in to sit next to Cheryl on the couch. She places a hand on Cheryl's own. "You're always welcome to stay here, if you ever need to get away. My bed isn't as large or lavish, but it's pretty comfortable." Cheryl thanks her for the support, and decides to take advantage of the offer that very night.

Later that night when the girls were lying in bed, lights out, willing sleep to come, Veronica rolled over to face Cheryl "promise me once Polly eventually moves out, you won't stop coming over." Cheryl smirks, "why are you getting attached?" Veronica closes her eyes, pretending to sleep, "it's nice having you around is all." Although unnoticeable in the dark, Cheryl's cheeks turn red, "likewise" They fall into a comfortable silence before falling asleep.

Cheryl calls Veronica, Ronn, for short. One time she called her Ronnie and Betty Cooper almost lost it, something about it being ~her~ nickname or whatever, (even though literally everyone in Veronica's life calls her that),. Which turned out to be fine anyway, Cheryl thought Ronnie didn't feel right galling off her lips anyway. Plus she had so many other nicknames for the raven haired girl that Ronn would kill her for saying outside of their own privacy bubble, *winkwink* that she really couldn't care less.

Cheryl likes to "randomly" join The River Kids™ at lunch or at Pop's without being invited. But everyone knows she only barges in when Veronica is at the table. Kevin is the first one to state this fact out loud, which instantly makes Veronica's cheeks flush a shade similar to Cheryl's hair. And since then they all make sure to poke fun any time Cheryl decides to pop in, "nice of you to join us today, Veronica's been waiting for you." Which earns Jughead a swift, and not so discreet swat to the arm. Cheryl pretends to never notice these events, but always gushes about them later when she's alone.

One day Cheryl plays along, "you kid, but you're really just jealous that she ~likes~ me more" She winks at Betty as she links arms the the brunette on her right. The blonde goes still, unable to react. Cheryl places a quick kiss to Veronica's cheek before leaving as quickly as she arrived. The table stares in shock, Veronica excusing herself from the table, practically sprinting to the restroom. When she surveys her blushing face she notices the faint online of a signature red lipstick on her left cheekbone. "This girl is gonna kill me…"


	3. Birthday Drabble

**A/N: A drabble I prompted myself, basically an extended headcanon I had one day.**

Cheryl asks Veronica to stay late after River Vixens practice one day. Veronica is initially annoyed by this because she actually has somewhere to be, but saying no would only cause her to be even more late because Cheryl would no doubt fight her on it. After all the girls leave the gym, Veronica makes her way to the redhead "what's this about Cheryl? I have.." Cheryl cuts her off "I know, it'll be quick. Follow me." Veronica is mildly shocked at Cheryls tame demeanor. And how did she know she was in a hurry?

She follows Cheryl into the now empty locker room to Cheryl's locker. The redhead turns around after a moment and presents Veronica with a small black box adorned with a red bow. "Happy Birthday." Veronica is taken aback, she didn't tell anyone today was her birthday, hence the hurry to get home. She usually only celebrates it with her mom. She didn't like to make a big deal out of the "holiday" so to speak. How Cheryl found out was beyond her.

"Well are you going to open it?" Cheryl asks shyly. Veronica opens the box and marvels at it's contents: a pearl necklace, not unlike the one she wears every day, a little more understated, but this one has a small pendant of her birthstone. "It's beautiful. But Cheryl I can't possibly accept.."

The redhead cuts her off once again. She understands Veronica's hesitation. Cheryl's parents had cut her off financially since her brother's death, for lieing. It had taken her months to save up enough to buy this necklace, but she couldn't have thought of a better way to spend it. "Veronica, you have constantly been there for me since Jason's death. You have been the strength that has gotten me through this year. I know I'm not always the nicest, or most appreciative, but I really would like to change that, and this was the least I could do."

Veronica blushes at Cheryl's warm sentiment. She hands the necklace to Cheryl and turns around, silently asking for help. Cheryl latches the necklace, slowly running her hands down Veronica's back a bit then grabbing her by the arms to turn her back around. "So, how's it look?"

Cheryl was breathless. She stepped forward placing a hand on the other girl's shoulder. She leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Veronica's cheek before whispering in her ear "exquisite"


	4. Phoenix Drabble

Practice begins a few minutes late because Veronica and Cheryl wouldn't stop goofing off in the locker room. It was a weird sight to see, all the girls on the team, except Betty, looked on in confusion. Staring practice late wasn't a very professional way to beginning your reign as team captain, but Veronica didn't seem to mind. It wasn't until Betty reminded her that _SHE_ was in charge, did she realize she had to do something.

"Right!" Veronica exclaims as she stumbles up to the front of the gym, "Ok listen up ladies. Before we begin today's work out, I have a couple of announcements. First, I just want to thank you for giving me this opportunity to lead you in what's left of this season. I want you to know if you have anything to say or talk about, please come talk to me. I don't bite," she turns to Cheryl to mouth the word "much" throwing a playful wink her way, continuing the teasing they started in the locker room. The boldness of this move causes Cheryl to blush. "Second, since I'm new to this type of position I'm going to need help, so…" she stalls, knowing the reaction to the reveal will be less than favorable, "I'm instating Cheryl as my co-captain."

The girls, except Betty, audibly groan. A few roll their eyes. Even Gia and Tina seem visibly annoyed by the news. Betty begins to clap, but awkwardly stops when no one joins her. Cheryl walks over to Veronica so the two of them are facing their teammates. The silence is deafening. Veronica chimes in, angry at the girls reactions, "Alright, you know you should be thanking Cheryl, one, for everything she's done for this team, but also because it was her idea that we make today a light practice." The girls visibly perk up a bit at this news. "But we can change that if you want." The girls look ready to protest this action, no one wants a hard workout.

Cheryl places a hand on Veronica's arm, quietly whispering, "Veronica you don't have to-do this."

"Of course I do." Veronica quietly replies. She gives Cheryl a soft smile before turning her attention to the team. Her face hardens as she begins her speech, determined to scare the girls into cooperating. Cheryl was her co-captain whether they like it or not, so they better get used to it. "Now as co-captains, anything Cheryl and I say, goes. If you have a problem with that please come to me, and I promise we'll work together to compromise."

The group of cheerleaders weakly nod in acceptance, hoping Veronica would drop it and continue with their light practice routine.

"Now that that's out of the way. Let's start with a warm up run, before our workout." Veronica announces, she claps her hands together to signal the girls to start.

As the girls take off on their usual route, Veronica turns to Cheryl, "I could get used to this." The devilish grin on her face makes Cheryl laugh.

"Just don't let it go to your head. We both know what happens then." Cheryl gestures to herself, referencing her own downfall.

"So," she places her hands on her hips, "what do you usually do while the girls are out running?" Veronica asks, curious as to what Cheryl was busy doing during the warm up she never took part in.

"Nothing. I just wait." Cheryl nonchalantly shrugs her shoulders.

Veronica playfully scoffs, of course Cheryl used her position of power to get out of doing the work. She grabs Cheryl's arm dragging her along, "Come on, not anymore."

Cheryl rolls her eyes, but doesn't protest. Instead she just picks up her pace.

…

Practice doesn't last long considering they decided to keep the workout light today. After the warm up run, Veronica lead the team in a round of yoga poses to help them stretch out, which lasted about 30 minutes. Then Cheryl showed the girls a couple of new moves for a routine she was working on. She demanded they practice it at home, that way they can begin learning the full routine next practice. All in all it was a pretty successful first day Veronica thought.

In the locker room, Betty, Veronica, and Cheryl idlily chat as they change back into their school clothes. They linger around the locker room longer than the majority of the other girls. The locker room, and the school in general has cleared out by now. They exit the locker room to make their way outside to their cars. "Jug and I are meeting Archie at Pops tonight to study for midterms. You should come." Betty mentions, " _BOTH_ of you." She adds as an earnestly. She needed Cheryl to know she was included in the invitation.

"Thanks B, we'll let you know." Veronica replies. Betty nods in acknowledgement. As much as Veronica would like to meet up with the gang, she honestly just wants to spend some time alone with Cheryl. She wants to find out how the redhead's day was. How she was feeling. Whether or not she needed anything. She wanted to check up on Cheryl's wellbeing, but she also just wanted to hang out with her new friend.

As the three girls make their way to the parking lot, Cheryl stops in her tracks, "shoot, I forgot my math book, I'll be right back."

Veronica stops Cheryl by grabbing her arm, "Want me to go with you?"

"Its ok." Cheryl reassures, "I'll meet you at the car."

Betty and Veronica continue their walk towards the exit as Cheryl heads the opposite way. "SO," Betty begins, dragging out the single syllable, "you and Cheryl seem really close."

"Yea," Veronica smiles widely, an action that doesn't go unnoticed by her friend, "it's actually really nice." She looks over at Betty, "She's not the devil incarnate like we all thought."

Betty laughs. "That's great, I'm really glad she has you." She adjusts the strap on her backpack, "And I hope she knows the rest of us are here for her too, if she wants."

"I already gave her the package deal speech," Veronica pauses a moment, "twice actually." She adds as she recalls the threatening speech she gave Cheryl the day of their River Vixens tryout. She lightly laughs at the memory. She found it hard to believe there was ever a time the two of them were at such odds.

"So tell me," Betty begins to prod. "What's this new Cheryl like?"

"Well, she's-" Veronica doesn't know what to say. She wants to respect Cheryl's privacy. They reach the door and exit the building. Veronica continues, " she's soft…Cheryl's got so many layers, but at the core of it all, she's just this soft human looking for love." She pauses a moment, the expression on her face sad. "God knows she doesn't have enough of that in her life."

Betty could only hum in reply. Even thought she had a feeling Veronica hadn't told her everything about Cheryl's relationship with her Mother, she could see it wasn't healthy. She understood that Cheryl was probably desperate for someone to care about her, the way Jason once did. She couldn't imagine how hard his death must have been on her, now that she has a better understanding of what her home life was like.

"Is she still staying with you?" Betty inquires. She knew Cheryl had spent the weekend with Veronica, but she wasn't sure if she'd be staying longer.

Veronica nodded, "Yea, her home is much too toxic."

Betty bites the inside of her cheek, a tad uncomfortable with the idea of Cheryl's family being abusive. What an unfortunate situation, it almost makes her sick. "How long do you guys plan on playing house?"

"Umm..." Veronica's a bit confused by Betty's choice of words. They weren't playing house. They were more like roommates, as if they were sharing a dorm room at university. "Well," She throws her hair over her shoulder, "my mom hates Cheryl and wants her out before Daddy gets home, so probably a couple months." Her shoulders shrug.

"Then what? She's forced to return home?" Veronica stops in her tracks, halfway through the parking lot at this. It's like she had been hit by a ton of bricks.

"I'm not sure. I guess I never really thought about it." Betty can tell the wheels in Veronica's head are turning, trying to figure out the logistics of their current living situation.

Betty decides to change the topic, so Veronica doesn't spend the rest of her evening feeling down about the harsh reality of knowing Cheryl will eventually have to return home, whether she likes it or not. "Will I see you guys at Pops?" Bringing up her earlier request.

"Possibly. Is it crazy that I kinda just want to spend the night in with Cheryl?" Veronica's voice is full of uncertainty. Betty can tell this question holds a more vulnerable meaning than Veronica is letting on, or even realizes for that matter.

"A little," Betty laughs, "but in a good way. It's good that you're friends now."

Veronica smiles to herself. They reach Betty's car first, which was parked a couple rows closer to the building than Veronica's. As Betty opens her passenger door to put her bag inside, she adds, "Cheryl needs someone like you in her life, and by the looks of it, you need her too."

Veronica laughs, scoffing lightly at Betty's comment. "What are you getting at?"

"Nothing," she holds her hand up to signal she means no ill will, "I'm just saying, I've seen the way you look at her." Betty teases.

Veronica crosses her arms across her chest, "What exactly are you insinuating Betty?" Her tone obvious that she's not that getting it.

"Woah, no need to get hostile. I'm merely pointing out that Cheryl has affected you more than you might think." She opens her car door, "speaking of.." She trails off as she nods up, directing Veronica's attention in front of her. Cheryl is only a few yards away, walking toward them. "If you could see the stupid grin on your face right now, you'd understand what I'm talking about." And with that Betty gets in her car and drives off, waving at Cheryl as she drives by, leaving a dumbfounded Veronica standing awkwardly alone.

Cheryl reaches her a few moments later. "What's up with you?" The redhead asks, snapping veronica out of her thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Veronica turns her attention to Cheryl. She begins to walk toward her car, Cheryl following suit.

"You looked a little 'deer in the headlights' you ok?" The concern is noticeable in Cheryl's voice.

They reach the car and Veronica opens the back door to place her bag in the seat. "Yea, Betty's just being weird. Ready to go?"

Cheryl happily hums in agreement, getting into the car. They drive off toward Veronica's house, Cheryl blissfully unaware of the inner turmoil going on in Veronica's mind…

A/N: Yoo! So what did y'all think of the season premiere?! I must say it was seriously lacking in Cheronica content, and Cheryl in general, but I'm still hyped for next week. Send me a message, let's talk about Riverdale! Hope you enjoy this fun little update. I love Betty teasing an unknowing Veronica! Thanks for all the support! 


	5. Phoenix Pt 2

**Hey! So this is a little angsty one shot I wrote for my good friend Megan. It can be read as a squeal to Phoenix (Ch. 4 of my Cheronica Drabbles fic) but is not necessary to enjoy this on its own though!** **Takes place during season 2 episode 1.**

Veronica finds herself running after a retreating Cheryl Blossom down the corridors of Riverdale General. "Cheryl!" She's spent the last couple of hours analyzing what Cheryl told her earlier when she met her in the hall of the hospital _("There was a fire at Thornhill…_ _In order to rise from it's own ashes, a Phoenix first must burn.")_ The realization dawned on her moments ago, causing her to abruptly arise from her uncomfortable hospital chair, she _HAD_ to find Cheryl. She only hoped that the redhead was still in the hospital. After a few minutes of searching she saw Cheryl's retreating figure through her peripheral vision. She began to briskly walk towards her shouting the redhead's name.

Cheryl doesn't even bother turning around, rolling her eyes at the nuisance. Her pace quickens with every passing 'Cheryl,' she had no intention of talking to the girl who was practically chasing her down at this point.

"Cheryl!" Veronica calls out again, the anger in her tone rising with each call. "Cheryl look at me!" Veronica finally close enough to grab Cheryl's wrist, forces her to turn around.

"What do _YOU_ want Veronica?" The bite to Cheryl's voice is strong. Veronica is taken aback by how angry Cheryl seems.

"Are you kidding me?" Veronica replies exasperated, this only seems to annoy Cheryl more as she attempts to turn away. She tries to take a different approach, softening as she earnestly asks, "Cheryl what's wrong?" She takes hold Cheryl's other hand as well, thumbs slowly stroking across her palms.

"Whatever do you mean?" Cheryl's cold and distant. She's visibly uncomfortable, and that only worries Veronica more.

Veronica looks around to see if they were alone. She couldn't risk someone eavesdropping. "I know what you did." It's not meant to come off so accusatory, but Veronica is getting tired of Cheryls despondence.

"And I don't know what you're talking about." Cheryl's reply is noncommittal, she obviously doesn't want to be here, but Veronica isn't letting her go anywhere. "Now, if you'll get your cold hands off of me." Cheryl successfully pulls away from Veronica's grip, turning to continue making her way down the hall.

Veronica surges forward to cut her off, she whispers angrily, "You burned your house down!" How could Cheryl be so blasé about this?

That stops Cheryl in her tracks. Veronica could tell by the look on her face that she was right. She could see the gears turning behind Cheryl's eyes. Cheryl was struggling coming up with a response, her indifferent demeanor melting away.

Veronica cuts in before Cheryl has the chance to write it off or run away again, "Talk to me please." She's pleading, something Veronica Lodge does not do.

Cheryl scoffs at Veronica's groveling. She stands straight, crossing her arms over her chest, physically closing herself off to the raven-haired girl who was trying to break down the walls. She doesn't even dignify it with a response, secretly enjoying the way Veronica squirms.

"Cheryl, you know I'm here for you-" Veronica begins, unknowingly striking a nerve.

Cheryl cuts her off, her voice full of fire like Veronica's never seen before, "Really?! That's rich coming from you." She's incredulous, the ice flowing through her veins. Veronica is confused by Cheryl's sudden change in demeanor, no longer annoyed, but rather livid. "Then where _WERE_ you?!" Her voice rising along with her temper. Cheryl wasn't going to go there, but since Veronica seemed steadfast to go toe to toe, she figured she'd go for the kill.

Veronica takes a step back, albeit a little scared by Cheryl's anger. She's not exactly sure what Cheryl is referring to. She's silent, and this response only seems to enrage Cheryl more.

"You _LEFT_ me!" At this point all the people in the waiting room are staring at the two girls standing in the hallway. They both forgot where they were in the first place. Cheryl notices the hospital security guard walking over. She takes that as her que to leave, practically sprinting down the corridor to exit the hospital. It's dark and cold outside, she immediately regrets not dressing for the weather. Cheryl stands on the sidewalk, openly crying as she clutches her chest for warm. She doesn't even notice Veronica had followed her.

Veronica takes a few cautious steps closer to the shivering redhead. She's reminded of the last time she saw Cheryl shake like this...the river _. Of course!_ That's what Cheryl was talking about. That night after Cheryl attempted suicide at Sweetwater River, Veronica _DID_ leave her, to go to the jubilee. She suddenly feels nauseous. The memories of that evening haunt her, the vision of a crying Cheryl out in the ice, the moment gravity pulled her under, and especially her still lifeless body after Archie pulled her out of the water. She left, she left a still cold and shivering Cheryl all alone in her apartment for what? so she could sing some stupid song at a stupid party for a town she's only lived in for a few months? Veronica becomes enraged at herself, how could she be so tactless? Cheryl has every right to be angry and disappointed in Veronica, she now feels he same thing about herself.

Veronica gets close enough to Cheryl to place a hand on the back of her shoulder blade. Cheryl is surprised by this contact, instinctly jerking away until she realizes it's Veronica, she then settles back to her previous position, ignoring the girl. She'd leave all together if she had somewhere to go, but alas she burned down that bridge literally and figuratively.

"Cheryl" Veronica softly lets out, as she moves her hand lower, toward Cheryl's back. It's supposed to be a comforting gesture, but Cheryl steps away this time losing any contact. She seems hellbent on giving Veronica the cold shoulder, and rightly so.

A small and quiet, "You left me." Comes from Cheryl's mouth, voice trembling due to not only the cold, but also the tears. She repeats this line over and over, becoming more hysterical with each breath.

Veronica doesn't know what to say. The guilt crippling her. She instead takes another few steps closer to Cheryl, and does her best at attempting to take the girl into her arms. Cheryl doesn't fight it this time, motivated by using Veronica for warmth. She buries her head into Veronica's neck as her sobs get louder and stronger. Veronica squeezes her tight, running both hands up and down Cheryl's back to create heat. She feels her own tears starting to form. She tries and fails to hold them back as she begins to whisper in Cheryl's ear,

"You're right."  
"I'm so sorry."  
"I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere."

They stay there like that for a few minutes, crying in each other's embrace. Letting out all the emotion, feeling together. It's not until Cheryl's sobbing dies down that Veronica attempts to move away. She pulls back far enough to look at Cheryl, having to prop her head up by placing her hand under the redhead's chin. Seeing the broken look on Cheryl's face is enough to make Veronica begin to cry all over again. She ignores the tears that were falling, and does her best to calm her voice enough to once again state, "I never should have left, but I promise you, I'm not going anywhere this time."

Cheryl curtly nods, her crying threatening to begin again as well. Veronica uses both her hands to wipe away at the tears on Cheryl's cheeks, before pulling her down a bit so she can place a soft lingering kiss to Cheryl's forehead. She rests her forehead against Cheryl's when she pulls away, her hands still cupping Cheryl's cheeks. They stay like that for a moment, Veronica silently apologizing for her past by showing Cheryl she is here, whispering, "let's go home." As she adjusts to grab Cheryl's hand in hers and directs them to her car.

They drive to the Pembroke in relative silence, just the quiet hum of the radio and a few stray sniffles here and there stir the ambience. Veronica's mom isn't home, so they enter the quiet apartment and head straight to Veronica's room. She offers Cheryl some warm pajamas and directs her to the restroom.

A few minutes later the two of them are changed and lying in bed. Veronica scoots closer to the redhead, "is this ok?" Asking because she doesn't want to invade Cheryl's personal space, but she wants to ensure her presence is known. Sometimes that's comforting enough.

Cheryl silently takes it further by maneuvering so she's become the little spoon, pulling Veronica's arm across her waist. Veronica settles further into Cheryl, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and interlacing the fingers of their joined hands around Cheryl's stomach. They don't talk. Just relishing in each other's embrace, expressing things that's to hard to say through touch.

They fall asleep like that. Cheryl comforted by Veronica's presence. Knowing that tomorrow was another day, and words would become necessary at some point, but for now, she enjoyed the moment, falling back into Veronica's arms, knowing for a change that she was not alone...


	6. Tie The Knot Imagine

**Imagine Veronica proposes to Cheryl by singing a song ("Tie the Knot" Jesse McCartney) at their favorite restaurant.**

 **"Tie The Knot" Lyrics**

Well it's about that time when all our friends around us  
One by one they're starting their own lives  
And I can see it in your eyes you want some answers  
Wondering when it's gonna be our time

Now I ain't never been a guy (girl) looking for marriage  
That was something I just wouldn't do  
But lately you've been on my brain and I go insane  
Thinking 'bout a life without you

I, I know you...  
You've been waiting, to be taken  
I, I know you...  
You've been waiting, so patiently

I'm ready, you're ready, we're ready, been ready  
Come on girl, let's tie the knot  
I'll never lie, never cheat, take care of you between the sheets  
Come on girl, let's tie the knot  
And after we say "I do!" (Hey!) Go anywhere we want to (Ho!)  
Drive away, "Just married" on the car, yeah  
I'm on my knees 'cause I believe  
That you're the one that's right for me  
Come on girl, let's tie the knot

They say the grass is always greener, temptation is a killer  
Well girl that's all a lie  
'Cause when we're standing in the mirror  
There's really nothing clearer than you and I

I, I know you...  
You've been waiting to be taken  
I, I know you...  
You've been waiting so patiently

I'm ready, you're ready, we're ready, been ready  
Come on girl, let's tie the knot  
I'll never lie, never cheat, take care of you between the sheets  
Come on girl, let's tie the knot  
And after we say "I do!" (Hey!) Go anywhere we want to (Ho!)  
Drive away, "Just married" on the car, yeah  
I'm on my knees 'cause I believe  
That you're the one that's right for me  
Come on girl, let's tie the knot

I can picture you all in white  
So go pick out the dress that you like  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
For rich or for poor, I will need nothing more when you're by my side

I'm ready, you're ready, we're ready, been ready  
Come on girl, let's tie the knot  
I'll never lie, never cheat, take care of you between the sheets  
Come on girl, let's tie the knot  
And after we say "I do!" (Hey!) Go anywhere we want to (Ho!)  
Drive away, "Just married" on the car, yeah  
I'm on my knees 'cause I believe  
That you're the one that's right for me  
Come on girl, let's tie the knot

 **Imagine:** Set approximately 8 years in the future. Cheryl and Veronica have both graduated from university. They've been dating on and off throughout past 8 years, starting as more of a friends with benefits kind of thing during Cheryl's senior year of high school (Veronica is a junior). They call things off once Cheryl goes away from university, but they still hook up every time she comes home (Which is more often than a typical kid does, specifically for this reason) They start dating for real during Veronica's freshman year of college, but break up almost a year later due to Veronica's commitment issues. They reconnect a few months later when Veronica's lease is up, and she's forced out of her living situation. Because Cheryl goes to the same school as her, they reach an agreement to live together.

This arrangement leads to them getting back together after _another_ oneof Veronica's one-night stands overstays their welcome. This infuriates a jealous Cheryl, initiating the long-needed fight/talk they should have had the year prior. It doesn't last long, a few months before Veronica's fear of commitment rears it's head again. They decided to take time to really work on themselves and their own issues. (Cheryl is too needy sometimes due to her lack of love and encouragement from her childhood) Veronica ends up crashing at Betty's place until she can find a place of her own.

This break up lasts a lot longer than the first one, just over a year, but it's only a matter of a few weeks before they get back together after meeting for the first time since. Cheryl was hesitant at first to go down this road again, not wanting to relive anymore heartbreak. Veronica courts her for almost 2 weeks before Cheryl finally accepts the invitation for dinner.

They've been together now for almost 3 years, happy and healthy relationship. At this point, Betty and Archie are married (with a kid on the way, but no one's supposed to know about it yet) Jughead has published a novel that's actually doing pretty well on the market, Josie and the Pussycats just wrapped up their first national tour. And then there's Veronica and Cheryl who both have jobs they enjoy, Veronica in fashion, Cheryl is a prominent PR figure. (They live in New York.) But lately Cheryl can't help but feel a little stuck.

She desperately wants to marry Veronica but is too afraid to ask her. (Although Veronica swears she's gotten a handle on her commitment issues, Cheryl is still afraid something as strong as marriage, might scare her away) She tries to tell herself it's enough to just be with Veronica, and for a while she believes it. But after Archie and Betty's wedding she knew it wasn't enough anymore. She drops subtle (or so she thinks) hints for months.

Once Veronica wises up to what Cheryl's doing she immediately starts thinking of an original and imaginative way to propose. She wants to marry Cheryl, no, she _NEEDS_ to marry her. It takes her weeks to settle on the idea. She reaches out to Josie to help her with instrumentals once she comes up with the lyrics. After another month or so of arguing with Josie about arrangements, lyrics, etc. ("It has to be perfect!") it's finally ready.

Another month later all the details are in place and she just has to follow through. They go out to dinner at one of their favorite restaurants. It's a typical date night, nothing to tip off the redhead, that was until the waiter whispered in Veronica's ear, and a moment later she took to the stage. Cheryl is confused by this move, mouthing "what are you doing?" to her girlfriend who ignores her. The music starts and after 3 minutes of singing, Cheryl blushing, and some sick microphone stand choreography, Veronica is truly on her knees, a ring extended between them, asking Cheryl to do her the honor of being her wife. Cheryl pulls her up into a passionate kiss, and finally, they are engaged!

 **A/N: Hey all! Here's a fun little imagine I came up with the other day. I just love this song so much, and when it came up on my shuffle the other day I couldn't help but imagine how perfect it would fit Cheronica. If you haven't listened to the song go check it out, it's wonderful, and you'll understand what I mean by microphone stand choreography lol I posted chapters 37 and 38 of my cheronica multichapter "You're Not Alone" earlier this week, so if you missed those, please go give them a read. Hope y'all enjoy!**


End file.
